


Mercy

by PriestessOfNox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Seduction, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestessOfNox/pseuds/PriestessOfNox
Summary: Post season two and all of the Voltron crew will make appearances. In an attempt to find Shiro the group goes to a neutral planet to consult some spiritual sages. While there Lance meets a charming prince... Lancelot. Possible Klance later on. Seduction. Consensual sex. Mind alteration. Dubious Consent. Named for the Shawn Mendes song I listened to while plotting this and inspired by conversations with Dracophile and all the Lancelot on tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

Bakkeias was the only truly neutral planet in the war against Zarkon. By Earth standards they were Sweden; that is if Sweden had a planet wide impenetrable force field that Zarkon constantly assaulted for centuries only to call truce just decades earlier to reap the benefits of the Bakkeiasians generous and bountiful world, even though everything was for a price.

"Very Star Wars," Hunk had commented, observing the docking station where there were enough spots for at least a hundred ships but none could be seen.

To remain neutral Bakkeias welcomed anyone from either side of the conflict to visit but once their ship was docked at their assigned port at the station their ship was cloaked so any enemy of that ship would not try to attack them while they were a Bakkeiasian visitor. Bakkeiasians were very protective of their clients but if one were to ever call you a guest you knew you were under the greatest care and protection. For there was little a Bakkeiasian loved more than being a good host and it was a bad idea for anyone to mess with one of their visiting clients, particularly a guest. Allura refused to even talk about what happened if Bakkeias ever decided to attack someone for it was too horrible to recall.

Still the main hub after the docking station's security screenings was more like a giant spa than anything else. The facility had and offered pretty much anything you could dream to ask for such as relaxation heated pools, massages, enough food and drink for all of Zarkon's army twice over and even "bed mates" that Allura insisted that none of them would need, and yes they were sure. On top of that guests were given formal looking but rather comfortable robes, along with squishy, yet somehow durable, sandals to wear.

When their host insisted that they change before they could go to their meeting, Lance swore that Bakkeias must have spied on them and given them color coded clothing, with Allura in a silvery pink floral robe, Coran in a dark blue and gray accents and all the Paladins in robes that matched their lions, Lance's ocean blue robes in a lighter shade than Coran's set. Frankly it was a relief that Keith had gotten fire red, Lance did not want to see what would have happened if their host had made the mistake of giving him black anything.

Their missing leader was why they had come to Bakkeias to begin with. Allura hoped that the Spiritual Sages there could help them track down Shiro or at least give them a direction to go in. Keith even carried down the little physical possessions Shiro had left behind to help "get the feel of his aura" as the sage has put it.

After a few hours of silence the Sage told them all to leave her with Shiro's things so she could concentrate without their heavy hearts clouding her gaze. She insisted that the best way to help Shiro was to lift their spirits and their love for him would help her guide them back to him.

Hunk had to drag Keith out of the room but once out Keith stormed off to do who knows what. He hadn't been able to bring his knife down so at least he couldn't stab anything or anyone right now.

At first the rest of the group waited outside the Sage's room but were shooed away by the sages assistants soon after.

Grumbling under their breath that this was a waste of time, Pidge set off to find something to tinker with to get their mind distracted for a bit. Hunk followed along because he didn't think it wasn't a good idea for the group to split up, despite Keith stomping off on his own not too long before.

With not much left to do Allura and Coran decided to explore the grounds extensive gardens. They invited Lance to come with them but Lance said he wanted to see more of what was inside, only to find a spot to lie down and stare at the ceiling once they were gone.

What would they do if this sage could not find a trace of Shiro? Did that mean Shiro was just gone or just couldn't be found this way? There was no way they were going to go back to Earth without him and, besides that; they still had Pidge's family to find. They needed Shiro.

Lance hadn't realized he closed his eyes until he heard something tapping against the nearby window. Opening his eyes, he nearly rolled off his makeshift bench when he saw what it was; rain.

"Is there something I can help you with sir," one of the female workers there asked.

The Bakkeiasian people reminded Lance a bit of bugs but of flowers too. They were all pastel colored, mostly green, pink, yellow and blue but a few lilacs here and there, with two sets of arms, beetle looking wings that lay on top of their clothing and eyes that were rather large in one solid color, typically a shade or two darker than their skin tone. Their lips were always upturned in a smile, as if they were stuck that way but not in the plain way the mind controlled Merpeople had. These smiles beamed like their mouths were not big enough to properly display their joy.

This particular Bakkeasian was taller than Lance, probably close to Shiro in height, but cutely chubby. Her skin was pastel green with eyes like emeralds and darker green dots on her cheeks that looked like freckles.

"Is that rain," Lance dumbly pointed out the window before he could help himself. "Like actual water rain?"

"Yes," the pastel green female worker beamed, her wings fluttering a bit. The small peek made Lance think that maybe the wings under the hard shells were more fairy than beetle. "The scheduled rain is perfect for maintaining our gardens."

Pidge would probably be interested in how this planet scheduled their rain and there was a slight recollection that Allura and Coren probably got caught out there in it but Lance couldn't care less. He just felt the sudden burning urge to be out there in it, right now.

Once the girl directed him outside, Lance all but ran for the door. He kicked off his shoes and sprinted out, feeling something inside him unclench as the rain soaked through his clothing and into his skin.

Rising up his arms, Lance spun around in the rain, remembering being lifted and spun around when he was little. Remembering lifting his little siblings when he was older to do the same for them; giving them as many turns as they wanted until he got too dizzy to hold them up anymore. Remembering running and splashing in puddles with all the members of his family and the sound of too many people laughing to know whose laugh was whose. Remembering the time he convinced Hunk to join him outside in the early days of the academy and lamenting that he never got Pidge to join them or known Keith well enough to care to try back then before he dropped out. He never had an opportunity to try with Shiro, Allura or Coran.

Running his hands through his hair, Lance closed his eyes and just breathed for a moment.

This was not going to be the last time it rained. They were going to find Shiro and he is going to get them all out in the rain even if he has to forcibly drag Pidge out himself. He was going to have more rainy days with his family and he'll have so much to tell them. He could only hope that they would be proud of him.

"What are you doing?" a male voice called to him.

Lance turned and saw a small group of people, definitely not Bakkeiasian with how much they were covered in their cloaks. None of their faces could be seen, only the one in the center, whom the others were holding some sort of canopy over him to keep him dry while it did not do much for the rest of them, had visible yellowish eyes but with his lower face covered in some sort of cowl.

Despite himself, Lance just chuckled, "Just enjoying the rain." He stretched and ran his fingers through his hair again, squeezing the bit of his neck a bit when his hands grazed downward, "And it feels great."

The center man, their leader perhaps, was silent and still for a moment, simply observing him, before moving forward, his attendants quickly following him to keep him dry. Once closer Lance watched the man look him over again but seemed to be perplexed about on something on Lance's face for he wouldn't stop staring.

Up close Lance could see that the man's eyes were humanish. They had whites around the yellow iris and regular looking black pupils. There was something thin and red over the eye lids though, some sort of make-up maybe?

"You," the man brought Lance's attention back to the rest of him and his intense stare, "Have very pretty eyes."

Immediately Lance could feel his face heat up despite the chill of the rain. He couldn't remember the last time someone complimented him like that, that wasn't his mother. Such a thing had definitely not come from a guy either.

"Um," Lance cleared his throat, trying not to think too much on it, "Thanks". He looked over the man curiously, thinking that his eyes were rather interesting as well. "Can I ask what's up with the face mask?"

Reaching up, the man pulled down the face mask and pulled back his hood to reveal what Lance recognized as a classically handsome face. High, well defined cheek bones, strong chin and a powerful gaze that all but screamed British nobleman from a Jane Eyre book. Though those noblemen were blueblood, not purple skinned with corresponding red markings over his eyes that looked sort of like battle scars but were smooth like birthmarks. The skin tone at first made Lance think of a Garla but Garla did not have long, white, silky looking hair or ears similar to Allura's.

"I can't keep a low profile exactly, but I don't like being recognized everywhere," the man explained.

"Well with face that handsome you must be a prince," Lance relied on his old standby of flirting, smiling at him and just barely resisting using his finger guns as emphasis. Once the guy laughed, or giggled like a lot of girls do when he flirts, or scoffed at him then maybe Lance could stop feeling like his skin was fire and his heart forgot how to keep a proper beat.

Instead the man looked intrigued, flashing him a dashing smile, "If you truly don't know who I am, that was a very good guess."

"Seriously," Lance felt his smile falter. He had just been kidding with the prince comment but it was probably really inappropriate for him to hit on an actual royal. At least he and Allura were on friendly terms and he was pretty sure she wouldn't be yelling "off with his head" any time soon.

The prince smiled more and nodded but Lance realized that he no longer felt the rain running over his body. Instead of saying anything in response, he looked up at the sky and saw that there were no rain clouds, the sky as clear as if it had never rained at all. A sigh escaped him; he had really hoped the rain would have lasted longer.

"A towel sir," a female voice brought attention back downward. It was the green Bakkeiasian from before, she must have grabbed the towel she was holding and followed him out since she was the one who gave him directions here to begin with.

"Thanks," Lance reached for the towel but a purple hand beat him to it. He looked up just as the prince unfolded the towel and lifted it over Lance's head.

Those purple hands were gentle when they cradled Lance's head from on top of the towel, running fingers over his hair to dry it but it felt more like a caress and it made Lance's face heat up again and his heart to do that strangely intense pounding. Lance knew he should really tell the prince that he could do this himself but his voice had abandoned him and he could not stop himself from stealing glances at the prince's face but awkwardly staring at the embroidery on the guy's cloak for the most part.

Leaving the towel on top on Lance's head, the prince lifted some of the hanging towel to caress over Lance's cheek, smiling when the shorter boy finally looked up at him.

"Do you, perhaps, work here?"

The question took Lance by surprise. He had mostly seen Bakkeiasians since they arrived but he supposed since this was a neutral planet any number of different alien species could be working there.

"No," Lance hated how soft his voice came out, clearing his throat bit to speak more normally, "Just visiting with my friends."

"Ah, that's a shame," the prince released the bit of towel he was holding but then lifted the other side to caress over Lance's corresponding cheek as he had done with the first one. "I'd love to have you to myself for the evening."

Lance stared at him for a moment, speaking slowly, "But I don't know how to give massages."

Initially the prince stared back at him but then smiled and laughed, releasing the towel. The laugh wasn't mocking but warm, genuinely taken by surprise, "Oh you are cute" his smile grew at Lance's renewed blush, "I guess you really are here just for the spa."

"What else is," Lance stopped himself as he remembered all the things that the Bakkeiasians offered to them and blushed all the worse, feeling his jaw drop slightly, "O-oh, _that_ ". He looked anywhere but the prince for probably longer than he should have but finally managed to look at his chin, "Um, aren't you a little too good looking to be paying someone for," it shouldn't have been possible but he blushed worse as his hands didn't know what to do with themselves, but he finally managed to look at the prince's face again, " _that_?"

Again the prince chucked good naturedly, "You are quite the flatterer, my blue-eyed sweet-tongue. True, I don't have trouble finding partners when I want them, though sometimes on a ship it's a bit more difficult. I came for the spa as well, being here a few days. But if there's someone here who catches my attention, and many try, I'm not opposed to giving them some business on that side of things as well. After all, the more they please a high profile client, the better their reputation. A win-win you might say."

"I guess that makes sense," Lance managed to calm his blush and push the towel back to rest around his neck. "I should probably get back to my friends though."

"If you must," the prince sighed disappointedly but took Lance's hand and raised it to his lips, kissing the top of Lance's hand like he had stepped out of an animated fairy tale. He kept hold of Lance's hand as he held Lance's gaze. "If you would like to keep me company of your own free will, I have rooms rented out, the penthouse suite."

Word completely failed to come out of Lance's mouth. Sure he made a few noises but he was sure no alien anywhere would have been able to make anything of it.

"Please consider my offer dearest one, I would be most honored by your company," the prince's voice had taken a silkier, thumb caressing Lance's hand, which he was still holding.

"O-okay," Lance finally managed, slowly slipping his hand free. "I'll think about it."

Shortly after the Bakkeiasian lead Lance back inside, he realized that he never asked the prince his name.

By the time the sun was setting on Bakkeias the available Voltron team had gathered back together near the Sage's dwellings. Allura and Coran were both as pristine as before so they must have gotten back inside before rain started. Pidge had found something to tinker on, sitting on the ground as they work and Hunk as making suggestions and handing them tools. Keith was sulking in the corner, arms crossed and not looking at any of them.

"Lance, what happened, you're drenched," Coran noticed the Blue Paladin first, striding over to him and taking the towel from around Lance's shoulder to try and squeeze some of the access water from his clothing.

"I'm fine, really Coran," Lance smiled at the older Alteans concern, trying to take back the towel. "I was just out in the rain."

"Didn't the Bakkeiasians tell you that they had rain scheduled?" Allura asked.

"Yeah, that's why I went out there," Lance put his hand over Coran's, smiling when Coran relented and surrendered back the towel.

"Only a fool doesn't have the common sense to get out of the rain," Keith finally turned to the group, looking at Lance, "It's even more foolish to purposefully go out in it."

"Hey, my entire family likes to go out into the rain together," Lance protested.

"Then you have a family of fools," Keith shouted back.

Lance wasn't sure when he moved, only aware of it when Hunk all but bear hugged Lance to keep him from attacking Keith and pulling out his stupid mullet.

"Don't you dare talk about my family like that," Lance all but snarled, twisting and struggling in Hunk's hold but never taking his eyes off Keith.

"Indeed," Allura frowned at Keith, "Not only was that a horrible thing to say but that's no way for a leader to act."

"I'm not the leader," Keith practically screamed.

"Damn right you're not," Lance stopped to give Keith the full on power of his glare.

There was silence so thick Voltron's sword would break trying to cut it.

Instead the green Bakkeiasian stepped forward, "This isn't helping to find your friend."

Finally Hunk set Lance back to his feet, "She's right. Both of you apologize."

"He insulted my family, I'm not apologizing for anything," Lance crossed his arms.

"Come on guys, we are all under a lot of stress right now and we say things we don't mean in situations like that," Hunk tried to reason. "Why don't we all go back up to the castle and just try and take a break from all this?"

"We can't take a break from this," Keith snapped, "We're not any closer to finding Shiro then before."

"That Sage said our negativity would block her from sensing Shiro, if she can at all," Pidge reminded him. "You have to relax somehow if this is going to have even a remote chance of this working."

Keith practically growled but didn't say anything further.

"May I make a suggestion?" the Bakkeiasian looked to the princess.

"Of course," Allura nodded.

"Taking a break," said the Bakkeiasian, "A break from each other." She turned to Lance, "Why don't you stay here for the night?"

"Hey now, I don't think we should split up," Hunk looked to Allura.

"You would all be welcomed to stay if you wish," the Bakkeiasian assured them. "Just in separate rooms to get a breather from each other and the tension currently between you. You'd also be welcomed to enjoy all that we have to offer while you wait for the Sage's news."

"Thank you but we can't really afford for us to stay planet side," Allura sighed. "We have limited resources and we still need to pay the Sage for her assistance."

Again the Bakkeiasian turned to Lance, "Then please stay as my guest."

Slowly Lance recalled what Allura said about being a Bakkeiasian guest. First of all it was a great honor to not be taken lightly. The one who offered it to you would do anything to take care of you and protect you, everything they did would be a joyfully given gift. To refuse would be a great insult, especially if not done just right.

"I'm honored and flattered," Lance unfolded his arms and turned fully to the Bakkeiasian, trying to remember what Allura told them to say if this was offered, "Thank you for welcoming me to your home."

"Thank you for accepting my invitation," the Bakkeiasian smiled.

Soon the others were heading back to the castle and the Bakkeiasian was leading Lance somewhere for him to spend the night.

"Thank you again for inviting me," Lance absently rubbed over his arms, starting to get chilled from his damp clothing. "I don't think I ever caught your name though."

"I am Mi'Dori," the Bakkeiasian answered, "And you are?"

"It's Lance and thank you Mi'Dori."

"It is my pleasure."

Silence stretched for a little longer than Lance liked. He wasn't sure what to say.

"You've been very nice to me," he tried.

"I've never seen someone so happy to be in the rain," Mi'Dori smiled at him, gentler than the usual smile. "I want your happiness to only grow."

The comment took Lance by surprise, he was even less sure of what to say than before when he realized that they were no longer moving. He looked around and saw some large double doors with some of the prince's assistants he saw earlier standing in front of it.

"We're…" Lance wasn't sure how to ask, looking to Mi'Dori.

"We're at the penthouse."

"Why?"

"Because your face glowed when he spoke to you," Mi'Dori explained.

"That's called blushing," Lance felt himself doing just that.

"Still there seemed to be an attraction there but I will not force you to go and he would not do anything to harm you if you went in; it's completely up to you."

Lance looked back at the giant doors, "I could go in but leave if I wanted to?"

"Of course," Mi'Dori nodded. "All you'd have to do is call for me and I would come take you to a different room."

Despite himself, Lance thought of the hands running over his head on top of the towel, caressing his cheeks and then the prince kissing his hand.

"Alright," Lance kept his eyes one the door.

Mi'Dori put two hands on Lance's back and walked with him to the doors and stopped in front of the assistants, or rather guards at the moment.

"This is my guest; make sure the prince knows this."

The guards looked at each other but Lance still could not see their faces to read their expressions.

"He, um, invited me here earlier," said Lance.

Barely giving Lance another look the guards nodded, one turned to Mi'Dori, "We shall inform the prince," they turned to Lance, "Follow me."

Lance looked at Mi'Dori who smiled and nodded. He took a breath and followed the guard through the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 03/28/17
> 
> Feeling stressed with the overtime at work and needed something to make me feel better.
> 
> Enjoy!

The entry room of the penthouse suite looked more like a hotel lobby than an entryway. Large and spacious but brightly lit with floors that could have been space marble and a space chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There were many tables that seemed to only be there to display space artifacts and space art besides the one with space drinks and food by the large and but cozy looking space couch.

Okay, Lance really needed to stop putting "space" in front of things as he described them in his head. Really he blamed Team Four Star for it but he didn't have the internet connection to comment on it to them right now.

As he looked around, he barely heard the guard telling him to wait there as they left to go down a hallway. Not to go to adjoining door but down an actual hallway, this place was so fancy it was making Lance uncomfortable fast. Was he supposed to just stand there or take a seat? Well his clothes were still a bit wet so sitting was probably out; at least he wasn't dripping anymore.

What was Lance thinking agreeing to come here? Sure the prince had been charming and handsome but he wasn't some Disney Princess about to run off with someone he just met. Granted their running off wasn't straight into bed with said prince. Did he really want to sleep with this prince? His heart did a thing that Lance didn't even know how to describe but the aftermath was feeling the need to be sick. He should call for Mi'Dori and find anywhere else to sleep for the night. There were some nice benches in the garden that would do in a pinch.

Just as Lance was wondering if the other guard outside would block him from leaving, the first guard returned but didn't say a word to him. Instead he headed straight out and closed the door behind him without sparing Lance as much as glance.

"So I hear you're a Bakkeiasian guest," the prince's voice made Lance turn and immediately forget how to speak again. The prince was so much less covered up than when Lance saw him before. He was wearing nothing more than what looked like a stereotypical poufy, white spa robe, only half tied, teasing Lance that it could very easily slip open and expose even more of the prince's very well defined chest or something even lower.

Something that may have been a noise of confirmation escaped Lance. Though at this point it honestly could have been a squeak, Lance really didn't want to think too much on it.

Saving Lance from his own thoughts a beautiful woman came from the same hallway that the prince just did, soon followed by another equally beautiful woman. They weren't Bakkeiasian, or any alien species Lance had seen so far but these were one of the few that had hair like humans and almost could have passed for humans if they didn't have light pink fur instead of skin.

"Did you want to reschedule your appointment," one of the women asked the prince and Lance noticed they both had little baskets with oils and lotions. Maybe they were masseuses?

"I think I'll hold off for now and cancel my other appointments for the time being," the prince walked the girls to the door, thanking them when they agreed and closed the door behind them before turning to Lance again.

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything," Lance finally managed to speak.

"I'm happy you did," the prince smiled and made Lance's heart do weird things again. He looked Lance over and frowned slightly, walking towards him. "You're still in those clothes from before, aren't you cold?"

There had been a reply in Lance's mouth but it came out as a gasp when the prince's very warm hands slid over Lance's hips and came to rest on the small of this back.

"We should really get you out of those," the prince's face was so close, his breath tickled against Lance's lips, making Lance's heart race and his face heat up, especially when those warm hands moved to undo his robe.

"Wait," Lance quickly grabbed hold of the prince's wrists.

"What is it?" the prince asked, hands stilling.

"I, that is, I didn't come here for that," Lance felt like he was about to jump out of a plane, his body tense and heart racing and hoping this didn't get him killed.

"Oh?" the prince tilted his head to the side, having the nerve to look cute doing it.

"Yeah," Lance stammered, not sure what to think when the prince's hands stayed on his hips. "Look, I'm really flattered by your invite but I don't even know your name or anything about you other than you're a prince and that's not enough to make me want to jump into bed with someone I'll never see again, especially when," he took a deep breath, trying to keep himself from sharing far too much, "So yeah, thank you but I should get going now."

Still the prince's hands did not move, "Lotor."

"What?" Lance blinked up at him.

"My name is Lotor," the prince now known as Lotor finally slipped his hands from Lance's hips and Lance's hold on his wrists, but then took Lance's hands into his own and held them between them. "And you are?"

"Lance," the paladin answered slowly.

"Well Lance it took a lot of courage for you to come up here and decline my offer," Lotor continued to smile at him. "Not many would have given my status."

"Prince Charming not used to rejection, huh," Lance tried to joke.

"Not in these matters," Lotor confirmed.

Unable to help it, Lance chuckled, "Sorry but that sounded kind of conceited."

"Perhaps a bit," Lotor smiled, "But your honesty is very refreshing. Would you consider staying if I promised not to touch you without your permission? I would enjoy your company even if it's not what was originally intended."

"I would like that," Lance's mouth answered before he could properly think about it but found that he actually didn't mind it.

"Good," Lotor gave Lance's hands a gentle squeeze, "But you really should change out of those wet clothes. Why don't you go to the bedroom and change into one of my robes?"

"Still trying to get me into your bedroom I see," Lance smiled, feeling a little more at ease now.

"My intentions are solely for your well being, I swear," Lotor lifted Lance's hands and kissed them; making Lance blush again but at least the nerves hadn't returned. "They always stock the closet with several robes, find one that fits and put your damp clothing in the chute inside the closet. The Bakkeiasians will return them to you once they're clean and dry."

"How will they know where to return them?" Lance questioned.

"They're very good at their jobs," Lotor shrugged.

"Okay," said Lance and let himself be directed to the bedroom down the hall Lotor and the women had come from earlier. He looked over the numerous paintings and art in that hall as he went, the fanciness of the place hitting him again when he got to the bedroom.

The bedroom was large and regal, looking like something that belonged on the history channel but with advanced technological flare. There was a weird bed table where massages probably happened, a regular table with a couple of chairs to eat at, some comfy looking chairs near a grand window that currently had its curtains drawn, a couple of dressers and a closet as big as his dorm room at Garrison.

As he changed Lance tried not to look at the bed but couldn't help but notice it was rather big as well but also very soft looking as if the mattress was really just a giant pillow. Curious he pressed a hand down on it and while it really wasn't a giant pillow, it was certainly plush.

Trying not to blush, Lance mentally scolded himself for touching Lotor's bed and tried not to think about how he was now naked under his spa robe. At least it was long and he had tied it securely so he should be safe on those fronts.

Returning to the lobby of the suite seemed to take longer than the walk to the bedroom but still hadn't expected there to be a small feast on what worked as a coffee table by the couch where Lotor was currently sitting. There was more regular looking food there than Lance had seen in the entire time since he had left Garrison. Plus there were bottles of several different kinds of drink squeezed in between the plates. He imagined Hunk would be rather jealous of him right about now.

Holding up what looked like a wine glass, Lotor smiled at him, "I hope you're hungry."

"How did you get so much here so quickly?" Lance couldn't resist asking, going over to join Lotor on the couch.

"The Bakkeiasians are very good at their jobs," Lotor actually winked at him.

"I feel like that's your answer to a lot of things," Lance futilely hoped he wasn't blushing.

"It works for a lot of situations on this planet," Lotor set down his own glass to pick up an empty one. "What would you like to drink?"

Even if Lance could read Altean like Pidge, he could tell that the bottles were in different alien languages. Some of them looked familiar from the space mall but Lance didn't even have the slightest of clues of what they said.

"I have no clue what any of this is," Lance admitted, picking up one of the bottles. "It looks like juice."

"Only fermented," Lotor nodded, "they're all different flavors though."

"Oh so they're like wine," Lance weighed his options. Technically speaking he wasn't old enough to drink, at least not back home. But on Earth the drinking age varied on where you were and who knew what the drinking ages were in space. For all he knew Pidge was old to drink in space, though he felt no desire to suggest that to them. And really, should he be drinking around someone he barely knew that had already expressed interest in sleeping with him?

"If you would prefer something in the non-fermented variety there's also water," Lotor suggested to a clear bottle with no label.

Opening the bottle he was holding, Lance sniffed the top, curious that it smelled more like something citrus than grape.

"I think I'll mostly have water but trying this couldn't hurt," Lance let Lotor take the bottle from him in order to pour Lance a small glass. Once Lance had the glass he looked at it more closely, it was indeed a light orange and actually had bubbles. He almost dropped the glass when he took a sip, "It tastes just like orange soda!"

Lotor blinked a couple of times and Lance noticed that Lotor's right ear twitch just slightly, "What is orange soda?"

"A drink from back some," Lance explained, "Though soda isn't fermented."

As they drank and ate, Lotor asked more questions about orange soda and Lance did his best to explain without getting into too many flavors or talking about brands. The conversation went from soda, to the art around the room, to stories they've read – Lance had to admit he really liked the way Lotor's ear twitched when Lance talked about fairy tales and how they've been retold in so many different ways, to space to really nothing at all. Everything was just so oddly comfortable that it didn't really feel real.

At some point Lance stopped sitting up on the couch and had turned to properly face Lotor, kicking off his shoe to curl up on it with his legs half tucked under him as he leaned against the back of the couch and kept his head propped up against his arm. His currant drink tasted like kiwi and his head was starting to feel heavy.

Taking the wine glass away, Lotor set it down on the table before facing Lance again. He kept his feet on the ground but moved closer to him before running his fingers through Lance's hair and speaking softly, "I think you've had enough to drink."

Lance hummed, eyes drifting shut as he concentrated on the feel of Lotor's fingers carding through his hair and lightly scratching his scalp. He almost wished that he was a cat so he could curl up further and purr.

After a moment Lance realized that Lotor said something. Regretfully he opened his eyes again to give Lotor his full attention, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Did your host arrange for a room for you?" Lotor repeated.

"No," Lance yawned and closed his eyes again. "Just need to call her."

"That would take a while and you're a practically asleep now," Lance told almost hear Lotor frowning and pretended that his ear was twitching too. "Would you be alright staying here for the night?"

Staying here? Well the couch was rather comfortable and much better than one of the benches he had considered earlier. He sort of felt like he'd be sleeping the moment he was no longer vertical anyway.

"Here's fine," Lance murmured, no longer propping up his head and resting fully against the couch, thinking maybe he didn't even need to lay down to fall asleep, though a soft whine did escape him when Lotor's fingers left his hair. He'd protest more if he was awake enough to think of words but still tired enough to not be embarrassed by them.

Lance woke up a little when he felt himself being lifted, looking up to confirm that Lotor was indeed carrying him, "Where are we going?"

"To bed," Lotor headed towards the room Lance had changed in earlier.

"The couch is fine," even half asleep, Lance could feel his face heating up.

"It's just to sleep Bright Eyes, I promise," Lotor's voice was soft, trying not to wake Lance any further and Lance couldn't help but find it endearing, leaning against him and closing his eyes again, murmuring something that was probably and "okay" but just sounded like humming even to Lance's fuzzy mind.

For a moment Lance must have dozed off for the next thing he knew he was laying in the very plush bed, the covers tucked around him with Lotor in the bed beside him and stroking his hair again. Wishing that he could purr was the last coherent thought Lance had before he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 06/19/17
> 
> For those of you who don't know my computer died late April/early May. I have a new one now that was a seriously hit to the wallet and I'm still trying to get used to it so I'm sorry for any weird typos I may have missed in the read through.
> 
> Also: FANART!! http://68.media.tumblr.com/c9bf6b1a76131c57a0d45bcbfc67f3c3/tumblr_oq697yphNh1ro9jsxo2_1280.jpg Check out the artist http://sheilkuroi.tumblr.com/ on tumblr!

Usually when Lance woke up he was on his back, having learned not to turn too much so not to ruin his face mask, listening to music and sometimes feeling chilled. Alright, often feeling chilled; the castle-ship was not the best at retaining a decent temperature in space.

But as Lance slowly awoke, he immediately noticed that this was not a typical morning. To start out with, he was on side and he could not feel anything on his face besides his firm pillow on the side he was resting on. It was also quiet, much quieter than Lance ever allowed his nights or his mornings to be. The silence was too deafening, reminding him too much of when he thought the castle-ship was haunted and he almost became one of its ghosts. Finally he was warm, especially on his back and stomach that something was pressed against and wrapped around, holding him securely.

What a minute, that wasn't right.

Slowly Lance remembered where he had been when he went to sleep last night and he opened his eyes to look around. He was definitely still in the penthouse bedroom and the thing wrapped around his stomach was the prince's arm holding onto him, which meant the warmth at his back was the rest of the prince, his other arm slipped under the pillows and the firmness that Lance had slept on last night.

Turning his head, Lance could get an awkward peek at Lotor's sleeping face. He really was handsome and his hair somehow managed to stay looking silky and smooth without the curse of bed head that plagued most people. Maybe princes just had special genes?

Looking back at the arm around him, Lance pulled on it a bit, blushing when it squeezed him but sighing when it relaxed and he was able to squirm out of the bed. He looked back at Lotor, whom still seemed to be asleep.

If Lance wanted to, he could leave before Lotor awoke.

There were four doors in the room. One was the closet; one was the exit and then two mystery doors.

Guessing right on the first try, Lance found the bathroom, though he found it odd that there was no bathtub or shower. Figuring that it must be separate behind the remaining mystery door, he finished up and returned to the bed, slipping back in and under Lotor's arm but this time facing him.

Still it was a surprise when Lotor's gently squeezed Lance to his chest and kissed his forehead, "Good morning Bright Eyes."

Despite himself, Lance blushed, "Good morning Charming," he hesitated, "How long have you been awake?"

"Since you started to move around," Lotor started rubbing over Lance's back absently. "I wanted to allow you the opportunity to leave without having to speak with me if you regretted spending the night here but I'm happy that you stayed."

A few excuses flew into Lance's mind. He didn't have his clothes back yet. He didn't know how to call Mi'Dori. He wouldn't leave without saying anything; his mother raised him to have manners thank you very much.

Instead Lance shut his eyes and relaxed in Lotor's arms, "Yeah, me too."

"Still tired," Lotor asked.

"No, just cozy," Lance replied.

"Cozy?"

"Comfortable," Lance looked up at him, wondering just why he was so comfortable with a guy he barely knew.

From the beginning Lotor had been the perfect Prince Charming. Rather sweet and easy to talk to, never touching Lance inappropriately besides a few kisses to Lance's hands and forehead despite Lotor's previous stated desire to sleep with him in the not so innocent fashion they had ended up doing last night. Both of them even still had their robes on, his tie never loosened as far as Lance can tell.

"There's something here I think you'll really like," Lotor commented, kissing Lance's forehead again before carefully slipping out of the bed. "Give me a moment and I'll show it to you when I return."

Lance watched Lotor head into the bathroom and once the door was closed he flopped down onto the spot where Lotor had been laying and cursed himself. What was he doing developing some sort of crush on a space prince? Once Lance left the penthouse he would never see Lotor again, there was no point in exploring these weird feelings so he needed to stop being stupid and get back to the others. Really he should leave so why wasn't he moving?

When Lance heard the bathroom door start to open again, he quickly sat up, getting out of the bed and following when Lotor motioned for him to come over.

Not surprisingly, Lotor lead Lance to the last mystery door and what was behind it almost made Lance audibly gasp.

"You have a pool in your room," Lance exclaimed as if Lotor didn't already know that, quickly going over for a better look.

This pool was roughly the size of a typical hotel public pool but had seats within the water along the edge like a Jacuzzi along with a few spots that were slanted like a backrest. Those slanted spots almost had to be for lying back in the water but keeping your head above it. Still Lance wondered why the water was pink and foamy.

"I knew you'd like it," Lotor smiled. "Though this isn't a pool, it's a bath."

"This can't seriously be a bath," Lance gaped at him. "I could swim laps in this!"

"You could if you wanted, I suppose," Lance agreed, "But you would get clean while doing it. The water is heated and specially formulated to clean and moisturize but make sure not to drink any of it."

"Who would drink pink water?" Lance kneeled down to put a hand in, the water was indeed warm and seemed to fizzle pleasantly against his skin initially but felt normal after a moment to get accustomed to it.

"I did once but in my defense, I was a toddler," Lotor replied.

Toddler Lotor was probably pretty darn adorable, Lance thought to himself and turned to comment on such to Lotor but his mind became blank and his face red the moment he spotted the prince in his very much, not cute, glory.

With absolutely no warning, Lotor had untied his robe and it was hanging loosely on him. Lance could see his well-defined Pecs, chiseled abs and white hair leading down to his-

Lance turned away so quickly he almost fell into the pool-bath, gripping the edge of it so tightly he was mildly surprised he wasn't breaking his own fingers in the process. Was he still breathing? He couldn't tell; you should be able to tell if you're breathing, right?

The sound of Lotor's robe falling to the ground made Lance take a shuddering breath, at least answering his breathing question. Lance could almost hear the blood pumping in his ears but it did not drown out the sound of Lotor's footsteps coming closer to him.

In his peripheral vision, Lance saw Lotor standing beside him, swallowing as he watched Lotor step down into the water. He got a glimpse of Lotor's ass before Lotor got further into the water, soon standing in the water, with it up to his chest, in front of Lance.

"Well," Lotor smiled, "aren't you going to join me?"

"Join you," Lance repeated dumbly, "In the bath: naked."

"Yes," Lotor just smiled more. When Lance did not answer he continued, "I promised not to touch you without your permission, your lack of clothing won't change that."

To be fair the robe wasn't much protection if Lotor had decided to touch him, Lance reasoned. And the pool-bath did look interesting. Was he really going to let his heart trying to kill him stop him from getting the swim he had been longing for, for ages?

"Turn around," Lance knew he was blushing but there wasn't much he could do about it.

"That's hardly fair," Lotor jokingly pouted, "I let you see me."

"Turn around or it's not happening," Lance insisted. He really didn't want Lotor to see how seeing Lotor naked had affected him.

"Very well," Lotor relented and turned around.

For a moment, Lance considered making a run for it but Lotor had already figured out his weakness for water and what kind of weakness would it be if he didn't succumb to it? He slipped off the robe and quickly got into the water, kneeling a bit in it and almost chuckling at the initial fizzle that rushed over his skin from the shoulders down.

"May I turn back around now?" Lotor asked.

"I guess," Lance had to remind himself that Lotor couldn't see him in this pink cloudy water but still almost ducked further into it when Lotor was looking at him again.

"What do you think?" Lotor suggested to the water.

"It's," Lance tried to think of a proper way to describe it, "really interesting. At first it sort of tickled and it feels a little thicker than normal water but still easy to move in."

Lotor smiled and nodded, talking a bit about how the water works as he sat on one of the benches but Lance had unintentionally stopped listening. In all honesty it felt good to be in water again; really good. Even on that mermaid planet he hadn't really been in the water. Sure he had been swimming but he couldn't feel the water through his suit. Besides the occasional awkward floating or drifting further than he intended when he wanted to stop, it was almost like being in space. He couldn't feel the water on his skin or in his hair.

With that thought in mind, Lance sank further into the water so he was completely submerged, using the ground to launch forward a bit and come up a bit further down before properly starting to swim. He really could do laps in here, though no backstrokes since that would be awkward in his current naked state.

After getting a good stretch in his swimming muscles, Lance paused, sighing and smiling to himself as he just let himself soak for a moment with his eyes closed to just enjoy it, far enough down that his chin was touching the top of the water. He could almost pretend for a moment that Shiro was found safe and sound and they all returned to Earth, including Allura and Coran; that he was home.

"Absolutely beautiful," Lotor's voice brought Lance out of his stupor.

Curious, Lance opened his eyes and looked around but didn't see anything that wasn't there before. He turned to Lotor, "What is?"

Lotor was staring at him, smiling, "You of course."

Immediately Lance felt this face grow warmer and he ducked further into the water before he properly thought about it. This prince was going to give him a heart condition before they even have breakfast.

"Has no one ever told you who beautiful you are," Lotor frowned, standing from his seat and moving toward Lance.

At first Lance thought of his mother but he knew that parents didn't really count, at least good parents that loved you without anything to warrant it. There was also that one woman back in his home town but that was a situation Lance didn't really like to think about. In reality, the person who usually complimented him was himself.

Something touched his cheek and Lance nearly jumped out of the bath, almost ducking under the water when he realized that it was Lotor's hand, ever so gently cupping his face.

"Perhaps you would allow me to show my appreciation for your beauty?" Lotor's thumb caressed Lance's cheekbone, his eyes looking to Lance for an answer.

There were many possibilities for what Lotor meant. It could be something as simple as a kiss or he could be trying to have sex with him again. This was really too much to take in and he should really be questioning what exactly Lotor meant but still Lance's heart was pounding and his lips were tingling without being touched. His entire body just felt warm in a way that wasn't from the water, that suddenly felt chilled against his skin.

"Okay," Lance's voice was so soft he wasn't sure if he really spoke it out loud.

Keeping one hand on Lance's cheek, Lotor moved closer as his other hand came around Lance's waist to rest on the small of his back to pull him just the tiniest bit closer even though their fronts were not touching. First Lotor kissed Lance's forehead, his temple, gently over his eyes when Lance's eyelids fluttered shut, his cheek then fully claimed his lips.

There had been a few kisses in Lance's past. Mostly on the cheek and a few pecks on the lips and only one slightly deeper kiss that had been cut short by circumstances. This was Lance's first kiss where he had to remind himself to breath, to let the heat between them burn as Lance felt he was being slowly consumed, the burning curling down to his toes and making him feel like he was drifting off to another reality because nothing in this one had ever felt this good and this was only kiss.

Lance lifted his arms to hold onto Lotor, hands grasping the back of Lotor's neck just as Lotor's hand left the small of Lance's back and suddenly Lance was leaning down against something. Though he wasn't sure when they moved, Lance slowly realized he was leaning against the slanted part of the pool wall that was like a backrest.

Before Lance could think more on it, Lotor's lips left him, leaving him shivering as Lotor licked his lips, then moved to nip his jaw and suck on his neck, something akin to a whimper escaping Lance's throat when he realized he was definitely going to have a mark later. He wondered if Lotor would make more hickeys if Lance let go of him, but Lance couldn't find the willpower to loosen his hold.

A new sound, a strangled moan, escaped Lance when Lotor finally pressed their bodies together, their erections rubbing against one another in a painful, deliriously good fashion in the water. More, similar sounds, escaped him as Lotor gripped Lance's waist on one side and lifted Lance's leg at the bend of his knee on the other side to better the angle and started to grind them together.

Searing kissed were intermixed with sloppy opened mouth ones between gasps and moans, mostly from Lance as Lotor murmured praises against tanned skin. Lance felt so hot he was shocked that the water wasn't boiling around them, especially with the heat coiling in his belly, building higher and tighter the better Lance's body felt.

Words bubbled out of Lance's mouth but he didn't have a clue at what he was trying to say until the shout of Lotor's name at the same time as his release, gripping onto Lotor tightly as the prince continued to move against until he too came, gripping Lance tightly against him in return.

Their pants mixed together as they exchanged softer kisses, Lotor releasing Lance's leg to fully press against him, one arm coming up to half frame Lance's head as the other hand stayed on Lance's waist.

"You're even more beautiful when you're overwhelmed in pleasure," Lotor spoke softly and kissed Lance's jaw up to his ear. "I want to bring out more of your beauty."

Despite what they had just done, Lance still blushed. He carefully ran his fingers through Lotor's hair and kissed his jaw.

"You definitely make an awfully tempting offer Charming but I have no way of knowing when my friends may call me back and, well, this doesn't seem like the sort of thing you should rush."

Lotor hummed against Lance's skin, "Indeed not". He softly licked Lance's lips again, "Could I entice you to stay with me until your friends call?"

"I think you could," Lance pulled Lotor down for another kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has (nicely) commented thus far and stuck with me waiting for this story.
> 
> Honestly, due to some recent drama on the previous chapter (still in the comments if anyone wants to see it - and the reason why I added "nicely" above) I had considering discontinuing this story. I'm still a little on the fence but I had this chapter about half finished before the drama and at least wanted to finish this one after the time out to see if its worth the effort. 
> 
> I guess time will tell.

There were a few more kisses before they managed to get out of the pool-bath, Lance insisting Lotor turn around until he was out of the water and had a towel around his waist. Lotor mock pouted but agreed, calling Lance a tease. In return Lance called Lotor a pervert when Lotor waited until Lance was looking to stroll out of the pool. With Lotor still dripping wet and naked, Lotor all but backed the overheated Lance against the wall they kissed again, Lance nearly dropping his towel in the process. Though that was probably the prince's intention if the smile was any indication at the near mishap.

Once dry they returned to the bedroom to find breakfast already at the table Lance noted the night before but not a person in sight.

"The Bakkeiasians are very good at their jobs?" Lance smiled at Lotor.

"Very," Lotor smiled back and walked towards the table, staying only in his towel.

At first Lance lagged behind, thinking on slipping on a new bath robe. But he watched Lotor go and take a seat, so comfortable practically being naked that he felt a little braver himself and deciding to stay in his own towel for now as well.

The chairs at the table were larger and plusher than normal table chairs, almost looking more like loveseats. When Lance was close enough, Lotor took his hand and gently pulled him to all but sit across his lap instead of allowing him to sit in his own chair.

"Comfortable?" Lotor asked, slipping an arm around Lance's waist.

"Very," Lance admitted, putting his own arm around Lotor's shoulders. "It's going to be slightly awkward eating like this, won't it?'

"Hmm, I have an idea," Lotor used his free hand to pick up something that looked like a blue grape but had seeds like a strawberry and held it up to Lance's mouth.

Though Lance could feel the heat raising in his cheeks, he opened his mouth and let Lotor press the berry inside, heating further when those purple fingers grazed against his lips. The texture was definitely like a strawberry but tasted more like a kiwi with the juice content of a watermelon. Some of the juices leaked out of his mouth, due to Lance not expecting it, but Lotor just kissed him, licking the excess juices away. When Lotor withdrew, he opened his mouth in invitation, Lance's hand shaking a little the first time he feed Lotor.

All the food was pretty much finger food, making it easier for them to take turns feeding each other. Each time Lotor fed Lance, he made sure to brush his fingers against his lips and each time Lance fed him, he kissed or nipped Lance's fingers.

After Lance fed him a rather juicy fruit, Lotor took hold of Lance's wrist to keep him from pulling his hand away. He lifted Lance's hand and licked the juices from his palm, sucking and nipping his ways up his fingers, looking up into Lance's eyes as he took Lance's trigger finger into his mouth and twirled his tongue around it before finally releasing Lance's wrist.

There had been no sucking involved but if that wasn't innuendo, Lance would trade in his bayard for a hula hoop. He wasn't sure what he'd do with a hula hoop but it was the first thing that came to his fogged-up mind.

"Still hungry?" Lotor asked, his hand caressing Lance's waist above the towel.

"No," Lance was proud of himself for not stammering, wondering if Lotor could see how badly everything he did was affecting him.

Lotor hummed, reaching up to cup Lance's face, "But I am."

Though it definitely wasn't food Lotor was referring to though when he pulled Lance closer and licked his lips for entry.

Raising his arm to join the other wrapped around Lotor's neck and shoulders, Lance kissed back, opening his mouth for him.

It was strange that Lance went from barely been kissed to feeling like an expert. Little peck and nips, to tongues rolling together and kisses so desperate for contact lips and tongues barely touched before diving in for more. All these kisses from Lotor made Lance feel like he was being consumed by desire and branded with each claim of those burning lips and searing hands that moved and touched as if they couldn't get enough of him.

"Lance," Lotor broke the kiss, breath beating against Lance's lips, pulling at the towel around his waist, "May I?"

Another tug was what it took for Lance to understand what Lotor was asking. Heat again raised in his face and he squirmed a bit in Lotor's lap, blushing further when the movement caused Lotor to moan.

The thought process on how to respond didn't even begin yet when a knock at the bedroom door made it come to screeching halt.

"Yes?" Lotor had the audacity to answer calmly as if he still wasn't slowly pulling at Lance's towel as if hoping he wouldn't notice.

Immediately noticing, Lance took hold of his towel to keep it from going any further and tried to look mad but failed when Lotor smiled charmingly at him, the jerk. How dare Lotor have Lance's willpower all mushy like food goo after less than a day?

Just as Lance was about to kiss Lotor again, Lotor's guard on the other side of the door answered, "The Bakkeiasian that brought your companion here is here to retrieve him; his friends need him back apparently."

"I see," Lotor looked at Lance when he spoke, releasing his hold on Lance's towel. He lifted his hand and brushed back Lance's hair but then stood, setting Lance to his feet before heading towards the door.

A sort of weight just sunk down into the pit of Lance's stomach. If his friends were looking for him it probably meant good news but this just felt wrong, so final. After he left this room he would probably never see Lotor again. He barely knew him, why did he feel like he was going to be sick?

Not caring that he was still in just a towel, Lotor opened the door and retrieved Lance's cleaned formal robe from the guard before closing the door again. He carried it back over to Lance, giving it to him with no more touch than necessary.

"You should get dressed, your friends are waiting," Lotor stated but walked away without waiting for Lance to respond. He went to the closet, dropping his towel down the chute and slipped one a clean spa robe. "I need to check on something, I'll wait for you with the Bakkeiasian in the main room until you're ready to go."

And just like that Lance was left alone. He hadn't been sure what to expect when it came time for them to part but his throat tightening as he tried to force back the burning of his eyes was not what he imagined.

Lance dressed slowly, hoping that maybe Lotor would return but one could only pretend not to see shoes in plain sight for so long before giving up hope. When he went to the main room he saw Lotor and Mi'Dori standing together and speaking about something but stopped the moment they saw Lance enter the room.

"The Morning shines for you dearest guest," Mi'Dori greeted him enthusiastically. "Did you rest well?"

"Yeah, great," Lance tried to smile but wasn't quite managing, his throat still trying to cut off his air.

Oddly the air suddenly felt colder and though Mi'Dori was still smiling she was looking at Lotor in a way that made Lance unexplainably uncomfortable.

"No need to get protective my dear," Lotor smiled and raised his hand in a 'stop' motion. "We had just been discussing this, remember?"

"Then tell him before you upset him further," something in Mi'Dori's mouth was clicking. Did Bakkeiasians have teeth or some sort of pinchers?

"I'm not upset," Lance knew he wasn't being convincing when they both turned to him with identical unbelieving expressions.

"Well I had been hoping to surprise you but your host is correct, there's no need to make you feel this way," Lotor stepped forward and took hold of both of Lance's hands into his. "I probably won't be able to see you again before I leave but I'm arranging for some linked communication pads so we can each have one."

Instantly Lance's throat loosened and the weight in his stomach lifted, his mind latching onto the word 'communication', "So like a cellphone?"

Lotor's ear twitched, "I'm assuming that's a way people stay in contact in your world?" He smiled when Lance nodded, "Then yes. I have found I rather enjoy listening to your tales of fairies and, truthfully, your enchanting voice among your visually pleasing aspects. It would be a shame to deprive myself of further interactions with you."

"So, this won't be the last time we see each other?" Lance couldn't help but smile.

"It would be rather disappointing if it was," Lotor lifted Lance's hands and kissed the knuckles. "Just don't leave until I can get the pad to you."

"I'll chain myself to a garden bench if I have to," Lance promised.

"Hmmm I would rather like to see that," Lotor grinned.

"Pervert," Lance smiled, kissing Lotor softly, not caring if Mi'Dori was watching them.

Once Lance and Lotor managed to pull themselves apart, Mi'Dori lead Lance away from the suite and to where, Lance assumed, the others were waiting.

"Are you happy, dear guest?" Mi'Dori asked as if Lance grinning like an idiot wasn't answer enough but, Lance supposed, Bakkeiasians smiled all the time so it could just be a default expression for them.

"Very," Lance nodded, "Thank you, and please call me Lance." He paused, thinking of something. "Communication pads, can they be linked to more than one?"

"Depends on the security settings but, usually, yes," replied Mi'Dori.

"Then could we stay in contact as well?" asked Lance.

"Pardon?" Mi'Dori tilted her head cutely to the side like an Anime girl.

"We didn't get to hang out or anything after you invited me to be your guest but you've been very nice to me and I'd like to talk to you more," Lance tried to explain, "You know, be friends?"

Then came the clicking sound and Lance worried he had made Mi'Dori angry. Had he unintentionally insulted her? Was this a breach of Bakkeiasian hospitality?

Mi'Dori stopped walking and so did Lance. He was about to apologize when Mi'Dori raised her hand and waited. Not sure what to make of it, Lance imitated her and watched as Mi'Dori put their hands together in a very Tazan and Jane fashion.

"Nothing would make me happier, dearest Lance," Mi'Dori beamed.

Soon after Mi'Dori took Lance back to the Sage where the others had already gathered, also in their robes from the day before. Mi'Dori promised she'd see Lance before they left and then left him alone with them.

Hunk was the first to move, all but sprinting to Lance's side and took him up into a bear hug without a word.

"Nice to see you too, buddy," Lance barely managed with his lack of air but managed to move his arms enough hug back.

Carefully, Hunk set Lance back to his feet, "Everything go okay with you down here by yourself?"

"Yeah but I wasn't by myself," Lance assured his friend, barely able to contain his grin. He couldn't wait to tell Hunk everything that had happened last night.

But Lance didn't get the chance. They were called into the Sage's rooms.

The moment they were inside, Lance was grabbed by the Sage and dragged towards the enter of the room where a crystal ball was. Even in space some tropes held true since the Sage also wore a cloak that covered them completely from view.

"What are you doing?" Keith started towards them but stopped when the Sage raised their completely black hand, meaning that they probably weren't Bakkeiasian under that cloak.

"Do not interfere with your heavy heart," the Sage's voice was feminine but without more ques it would hard to tell for certain. They put their hand over Lance's heart and spread their fingers, "Yes, perfect."

Lance almost grinned and flirted back with 'thank you' and a wink but a light emanating from his chest under the Sage's hand cut him off. He watched in wonder as the light jumped to the crystal ball and the ball then shot out a map of the surrounding galaxy.

The sage then stepped away from Lance and suggested to one of the planets in the projected star chart, "We are here. The leader you seek is…"

All around them the stars started to move. It was very similar feeling to the first time Lance connected with Blue and he saw things through her eyes. The stars moved past as they travel through them, past numerous planets and asteroid fields towards where Shiro was.

Finally, the stars stopped and the Sage pointed to a planet similar looking to Jupiter with its outer ring but had a good chunk missing from the upper atmosphere, "Here."

"Thundera?" Allura questioned.

"But the Thunderians fled there 10,000 years ago when Zarkon attacked it looking for Voltron," exclaimed Coran, twirling his mustache. "Shiro would be there all alone on a planet barely able to sustain life."

"We have to get there," exclaimed Keith as if that wasn't obvious. "Now!"

"Thundera is quite the distance away," Allura warned, "It will take a few jumps and we can't do it all at once or we'll risk damaging the ship."

Keith growled in frustration, "Then let's hurry up and go. Sooner, we leave, the sooner we get to Shiro."

"I'm not disagreeing but I need to talk to Mi'Dori before we leave," said Lance.

"Save your damn flirting for another time," Keith snapped.

"Do you really think I'd delay finding Shiro to flirt?" demanded Lance, frowning when Keith's silence was his answer. "Screw you."

"You should be thanking him," the Sage spoke to Keith as the stars around them faded. "If your friend had not lightened his heart I would not have been able to pick up the location of your missing friend."

Pidge openly scoffed despite the evidence of the Sage's abilities they had just seen.

Curious, Hunk turned to Lance, "You must really like Mi'Dori, huh?"

"Yes, but not in the way you're thinking," said Lance, heading out of the room. "I'll try to make this quick since rescuing Shiro priority number one."

And, just because Lance could, admittedly, be petty, purposely knocked shoulders with Keith on the way out.

Luckily Mi'Dori was outside waiting for Lance when he came out and holding something that looked like a tablet in one hand and something wrapped in tissue in the other. She showed Lance how it worked, which was similar to a cellphone back home; touch screen with icons for who he wanted to call. The purple dot for Lotor and the green dot for Mi'Dori. The rest of the functions were in a language Lance didn't understand but he was confident he'd figure it out eventually and maybe ask Hunk for help. Maybe Pidge if he became desperate.

"Thanks, Mi'Dori," Lance found the lock button and turned off the screen so he wouldn't do the space version of a butt dial later as he slipped it into his inner robe pocket which was thankfully big enough to hold the typical paper letter sized device.

"That is not all Lotor sent," Mi'Dori smiled and held up the tissue covered item. "He had to get permission to give this to you but he insisted that you have it."

Carefully, Lance took the item and unwrapped it, revealing a blue flower that looked a little like a rose but with longer petals like a lily. This flower didn't have thorns though, instead it had small vine-like leaves that wrapped slightly around the steam.

"It's from the garden Lotor first saw you at," Mi'Dori explained.

 _Oh, he's smooth_ , thought Lance and lifted the flower to his nose and smiled; the petals smelled like rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes I referenced and will be referencing Thunder Cats in this. :3


End file.
